


Shared Heart

by Zeeboa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeboa/pseuds/Zeeboa
Summary: He's their Heart no matter what shape he's in.





	Shared Heart

They’d been together for months. Out in space and each had their role like teams in movies, Pidge was the nerd, Hunk the loveable bear, Keith the lone wolf, and Shiro the Dad. Lance, the goofball. Despite all their many differences, they were a family. Their little ragtag team was finally coming together.

Then Lance was captured, three months on a Galra ship. Cut open, injected,modified. When he didn't satisfy their arena criteria, he was put on display. Poked,prodded and made to perform.

“Dance for us pretty boy.” Like an erotic dancer. “Sing for us.” like the birds of paradise, but never “Fight for us” until he had to. Until a customer was too handsy and wouldn’t take no for an answer. There was blood on his hands and ice in his veins but the druids take care of that. Most of what they do involve pain so terrible he recedes within himself trying to get away.

They carve and carve till there's nothing left. 

It's in those moments that he sees flashes his family, teammates and his regrets. His three month captivity feels like years and he wishes he could have told them how he loves each and every single one of them because there’s no hope left in his heart none at all.

~

They find him a cage long forgotten. Emaciated, missing an arm, but alive and all Keith can do is stare. He watches as a trembling hand reaches for him and his heart breaks. This was Lance their jokester, their heart, thier brother.

The road to recovery is slow, especially with the remnants of the left over limb the Galra had fitted him with. He has to remember who his friends are and it's so hard, so hard not to flinch at a gently placed hand, or eat anything they give him without worrying that there's more than just soup. But he does recover and he remembers, everything the druids tried to wipe he remembers the procedures, the people, the pain. 

Each night he wakes in a cold sweat, a scream dying in his throat. He’s terrified of falling asleep and it shows in his reluctance to even go into his room or lay on a couch, so he trains. 

Unlike Shiro he didn’t get to keep his Galra arm, they ripped the robotic thing off the last time he fought back. So he has to learn a new weapon (a staff), a new fighting style because he’s still a part of Voltron and he doesn’t ever want anyone to go through what he did. 

At night he trains till the room sways and his eyes refuse to stay open. Exhaustion pulling him into a dreamless sleep. Yet without fail he finds himself in his room every morning. One night he wakes as Keith hefts him into his arms. A look of tired determination on his face. His eyes close and he’s in his room Keith covering him with the blanket. He grabs his wrist as he moves to leave. “Stay.” Keith’s eyes widen in surprise but he doesn’t leave. He thinks he’s better now. 

Nobody says anything when Lance wakes screaming from the couch. His hand shaking as reaches for someone, anything, anyone living. “Lance you're ok, you're safe now.” Shiro tries and Lance’s eyes find his and fill to the brim with tears. He's so tired of fear. 

It becomes a routine as much as Keith hates what Lance is doing. His skills increase but at what cost. He’s sore but he doesn’t say anything when a hurt is aggravated.Nothing changes until he passes out at the table and nothing they do can wake him. When his body decides that he’s a little better he wakes and they make him promise to take care of himself. If he can’t sleep they’ll all sleep together. He isn’t alone anymore. 

Lance gets better slowly and he smiles more, they all do. 

They go on a mission, a simple one. An ally planet’s shipping route had been blocked off and Voltron was tasked to figure out why. What they weren’t expecting was a base swarming with Galra soldiers. 

“Well, if it isn't little Blue. We was wondering where you'd gone off to.” His knees tremble and the grasp he has on his staff loosens. “Kolran said you was in a cage last she saw about to fetch a pretty penny once they fixed you. Shame you got away I always wanted a taste.” The Galra moves to step forward but falls when out of nowhere a knife protrudes from his neck. 

He'd been dreaming of this day, a day where when he meets someone who hurt him how he would kill them for all the pain they caused him but he froze. Now his fury bubbles over for every emotion he quashed down in fear of it overtaking him his rage, sorrow, regret. He doesn't realize he's screaming not even when Shiro pulls him away from the body his hand covered in blood. 

He goes to that place in his head when things become too much and stays there. 

He comes back to himself in clutched in Shiro’s arms like a wild animal. It must have been hours since the fight. His clothes are changed and there's no blood on his hands. Shiro’s murmuring into his ear, a soothing sound. Lance takes a shuddering breath “Sorry, I’m sorry.” That just makes Shiro hug him tighter. 

The whole ordeal changes him. He's not the happy go lucky boy he once was and he doesn't think he can go back to being that. It has changed the something of the team. They don't sleep in their own rooms anymore opting for more communal room. They gravitate towards each other more no one being left alone for long.  
It's sad that this is what it took for them to become a more cohesive unit. His team knows the roles that he set for them The Nerd, Bear, Lone wolf and Father. They knew he considered himself the goofball but he hasn't been that for such a long time but they let him know who he is to them. He's their Heart and they do everything to let him know that he's loved because he is the one that holds him together.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> If you'd like, heres my Tumblr


End file.
